Tourniquet
by MyPr1nc3
Summary: raven is a normal human girl grieving over being abandoned by her boyfriend and friends when she is attacked by a mysterious vampire leaving her immortal. now 3 years later the same vampie has killed her parents read how raven fights against the control of her "creator" with the help of her new friends but whats this her vampy ex alaxander is back and making things more complicated
1. Chapter 1 Misery

Tourniquet

Chapter one

Soft orange rays of sunlight began to shine through a crack in black curtains and into a very dark bedroom. The occupant of the room jumped harshly at the feel of the harsh of the scorching morning sun on her pale sensitive skin. Angered by the rude awakening, said girl rolled to the left of side of her bed away from the sunlight and over to the curtains. Careful not to let the light touch her, she slid them fully closed. Hazy violet eyes looked around her bedroom to the batty digital alarm clock sitting on her dark grey dresser to the right of her bed. Though she knew it was early she wanted to know how early."4:15" Raven sighed, she just went to bed three hours ago it seemed she would never get the vampire sleeping times down completely. Slowly she made her way back over to bed and sat down on silk black sheets. Brushing her hand over a spot over her neck raven winced remembering the pain those once deep wounds brought her. Gliding across her bed room floor and hallway to the bathroom with such grace that she hadn't had while she was human, Raven began her wash process. Though she wouldn't be leaving her home soon she knew her brother Billy would be coming over. He always did ever since she got her apartment nine months ago. Raven was now 19 and living on her own with her pet ferret chichi that was no bigger than a squirrel. She had gotten him from the animal adoption center, who was thinking of putting him down because he was born a runt. Stripping off her clothes Raven stepped into the shower and began to lather up with her passion fruit scented body wash and shampoo combo. Relaxing under the hot spray she couldn't help but allow memories of the past three years ago to over whelm her.

Three years ago is when everything in her life shifted and changed dramatically, she went from a happy open minded Goth who was head over heels in love with her boyfriend and awesome friends, to a heartbroken passive confused Goth with no true friends. One day after Alexander received a mysterious letter he began to act cold and uptight towards her. He never had time to spend with her and tried to keep her in the dark as much as possible, never let her read the letter. He also instructed Jameson to stop allowing her into the mansion as often, Confused and saddened by this behavior raven turned to her friends , the group she had met through alexander and at the crypt, but all of them avoided her giving her brush offs and cold shoulders. There was one time when, Raven, fed up with all the strange behavior, entered the crypt to talk to stormy. All of them were sitting at a table talking, and when she began to approach them they all turned around at once and gave her harsh dirty looks. She left without a word. The following day she went to the mansion and demanded to see alexander, but when he came down to speak with her he told her he was going back to Romania for Luna and for her to stop being a nuisance. Within hours after that he was gone along with the rest of the group and she was left devastated.


	2. Chapter 2 misery Pt 2

Misery Pt. 2

Raven pretty much shut down after that, She spent countless hours in the graveyard Alexander's grandmother was buried in and cried, Hoping that the previous event in her life where all a twist to some sick joke or cruel dream. The final blow came when Raven had turned to her since childhood, best friend Becky for answers since she knew Becky's boyfriend Matt, still talked to Alexander, they had become friends after multiple double dates Raven and Becky had set up. Becky had acted strangely towards raven though and claimed she hadn't had any contact with Alexander as did Matt Which Raven found was a lie when her brother Billy went to Becky's house to return her jacket left a ravens house and herd both her and Matt talking and laughing on the phone with Alexander. Billy told her he could clearly here Alexander's voice due to them having the phone on speaker he said they were quick to take it off speaker when he made himself none. Raven heartbroken by the lies of her best friend called her out on it Becky was quick to get angry and when Raven saw this she declared them no longer friends. Becky stunned and hurt quickly retaliated with hurtful words sealing the Raven's previous declaration

"_Fine it's not as if I care, like everyone says you're just some clingy freak! Why would I want to put up with that?"_

Going into a depressed state she remembered how her parents and even Billy would worry over her. Little did she know her life would soon be drastically altered forever?

One day while coming home from another lonely night in the graveyard Raven took her usual fence hopping short cuts she passed a usually abandoned house, she noticed there was one dim light on shining through a window on the second floor. She had heard rumors that a white haired devil worshipper dubbed by dullsvil's notorious over dramatic nosey neighbors, had moved there. Raven not affected by the rumors in the least, felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and the strongest urge to standstill and run at the same time, It was the most nerve racking feeling she had ever felt deep within her gut. Dreading the fear slowly incasing her being Raven took off as fast as she could not knowing from what but knowing she had to get away from something.

Suddenly she got the feeling she was being pursued and swore she heard a deep throatily chuckle somewhere behind her in the darkness like a predator laughing at a prey who was trapped with no way to escape. She felt a gust of cold air and the following event that happened next, happened almost in a blink of an eye Raven was sent flying through the air and landed painfully on the concrete in a darker then night, alleyway and pinned down. The weight on her chest made it almost impossible for her to breath, her vision was swimming and her body ached all over. She herd and animal-like growl above her and then what felt like sewing needles piercing the flesh near her left jugular in her throat. Quickly she felt her energy depleting and the darkness and cloudiness around her vision consuming her eyesight. On the border of passing out she felt the weight above her vanish with another gust of cold air but just before then she swore she heard her attackers voice thick and gruff with a Romanian accent faint almost in a whisper as if talking to itself say "_Patru ani_" with that she passed out

**Xxxxxx**

When she came to, she was in her room, all the curtains were closed and the room was pitch black her, head and neck were wrapped with thick bandages. Before she could even begin to ponder how she gotten there though her bedroom door slowly creaked open and in stepped her aunt Libby, to her surprise. She wore a sad but knowing look on her face.

"_your mother called me " she started "she was worried about you, she said that you did not come home at your normal time, so she sent your father to look for you, but when he came back two hours later empty handed she called me." " I found you in that ally way raven and when I saw your wounds I immediately brought you home and told your parents you were attacked by an animal and that I should handle it and for us not to be disturbed."_ "_but I know that this was done by no animal' she said solemnly "and I think you do to"_

I pondered her words. Yeah I knew it couldn't have been an animal, in fact I had a pretty good Idea what it was… a vampire… but then that would mean… "_Yes unfortunately Raven you are now a vampire_"

**xxxxx**

That happened three years ago and now nineteen year old Raven had learned many things about herself since then. She was extremely strong, extremely fast She took the form of a raven (not a bat like most vampires) and had the power of shadow elements mind\body control and deception. Her creator (the one that turned her) had vanished after that night. Leaving her to her own devices but she had an aching feeling it would be for long, his parting word to her still ringing in her ears " Patru ani" which she learned was Romanian for "four years" she didn't know why he said it. Was it a warning? Raven could bet on it.


	3. Chapter 3 The begining

Chapter:3 The beginning

3:02, that's what time it was when the persistent banging at her front door first started,. But she had just lain back down after feeding Chichi, she didn't feel like moving. She'd let them knock for another ten minutes just to see if they'd go away. "Raven I know you're in there. Open up! I'm tired of standing out here" Her little brother's whiney voice disrupted the one second of piece she got when he stopped knocking.

You'd think at fifteen his voice would've matured, Groaning loudly making sure he could've heard it, Raven stomp to the door, swung it open.

"I was standing there for over 20 minutes." "Well you would have been standing there twenty more if I had my way." She snidely remarked. Stomping back through her apartment to the den. After getting settling into Ravens apartment her brother began to tell her about his day, which she for the most part she drowned out, too interested in the new horror flick they'd put on thanks to Netflix. "…I don't know Raven I've been seeing a lot of his vamp goons again I think he's back."

Now that caught her attention. "Wait what" she whipped her head around to face her now, contact wearing brother . He had gotten more handsome over the years and had even picked up some of her gothic tendencies. His black hair was slightly spiked in the front and had red highlights at the crown of his hair his eyes, the same beautiful color purple as hers, He even wore a lot more black then he realized. Quite handsome indeed, not that she would ever tell him that. But, back to reality. "Who are you talking about...?"

Billy sighed rolling his eyes, figures she wasn't listening to him. "Alexander. Sis, I think he's back I've been seeing his and your ex friends again. Even Matt and Becky seem to have started showing their faces again."

I was quiet for a movement. _Was It true? Could Alexander and the rest of the crypt gang really be back? Did it really even matter? _Raven sighed and rubbed the back of her head. She was getting a headache which oddly enough had become increasingly reoccurring. Taking a deep breath she tried to will away her oncoming migraine, but it seemed to almost make things worse. By now Billy had been sucked back into the movie and granola bars he had been gnawing on occasionally.

5:23 when both raven and Billy decided to go out for a bite to eat and some shopping, Since he was complaining that she was becoming to "vampy" for his tastes. She chuckled it was just like when they were little, except well Now she really was a "Vampy". Raven was now in her bedroom deciding on a wardrobe.

She chose something simple, a strapless black and deep purple corset laced in the front, with lace stretching across the breast area that made her curvy upper body extremely appealing. Low rider black super skinny jeans with studs along the pockets and waist band. That complemented her round perfectly sculpted butt and to die for long curvy legs. Black ankle high stiletto boots, with a thin wide black fashion scarf with fringe wrapped loosely around her pale neck, A black and silver arm band with leather straps and chains on her right arm and multiple thin silver chains on her left. To finish off her look she had on a single cross (since she had come to realize they do not effect vampires) that hung on multiple silver chains, just below revealed cleavage.

Raven had her, now thigh length hair wavy onyx hair in a loose braid over her left shoulder causing her long bangs to fall over her left eye. She had on just a thin layer neutral lip gloss instead of her normal black lipstick and thick layer cat tailed eye liner, making her gorgeous purple eyes pop.

"Ugh Raven hurry up! " Her dear little brother whined "I've been waiting for hours" She looked at her alarm clock and scoffed, she had only been in her room for seven minutes. Strutting down the four measly steps that separated her first floor from her second. Leaving a poor, confused Billy to lock the door on his way out tailing behind her.

**XxxxXxxxx**

They had been to three different store buying food and clothes and other pointless things which they had dropped back off at Ravens apartment and now Raven with the absence of Billy who had run into a girl by the name of Rose, who needed help getting acquainted with Dullsville since she was new, which he then so generously offered his assistance, promising he would pick up his things from her house later. Raven, rolled her eyes. She could tell Billy liked the girl.

She was sitting at one of her favorite tables by the window in one of her favorite homely restaurants. She had been sitting there a whole 15 minutes just enjoying a cup ice tea and waiting on her order when she felt a pair of eyes on her, her fingers began to tingle. Ever so slightly she turned her head to the left of where she was and her eyes where instantly met with intense dark blue-gray eyes staring directly at her. Whipping her head back to where she had originally been looking she felt her stomach flip-flop. Why was he looking dead at her and why did she suddenly feel so insecure and unsure under that intense gaze?, Observing the black fingernail polish on her dainty hands she squeezed her eyes shut, took a deep breath and slowly turned back slowly to glare at the menacing stranger . Not to her surprise he was still looking at her, only this time a small smirk was forming across his face. She narrowed her eyes at the man, now facing him fully she was able to get a good look at the man she was, at the moment, having a staring contest with.

His eyes were a deep clear blue with small flecks of gray. He had a straight nose that had a slight point and full pale pink lips. His skin was fair, and he had a strong chiseled jaw. All in all, the man staring back at her was gorgeous. His hair though, was what made him stick out and made him even more mesmerizing than he already was. Silky strands of blood red hung over his forehead into his eyes. It seemed to naturally spike out in the back. Thinner shorter wisps clung to the nape of his neck. Wow was this guy good looking. Inhumanly so, in fact. There was no way he was human, his eyes seemed to glow and his presence held another worldly aura. She knew he was not human.

He looked no older than she, perhaps 19 as well.

His taste in clothing caught her attention as well. He wore a black long sleeved, Black Tide muscle shirt with a black vest with studs along the breast pocket with a gray hood attached, black patched jeans with a double layered FRIGHT belt (which made it look like he had two belts on) black combat boots with a metal buckle. Leather studded finger less glove on his right hand and a bunch of silver rings on his left hand and a row of black and silver studded earrings going up his left ear.

_Raven likey. Wah! Wait no! Stop it Raven! Bad girl! _But she couldn't help it he was _Hauwt._

She was thankfully knocked out of her train of thought when her order was brought to her. She stared down at the sweet and spicy chicken over butter garlic rice. She sighed; sometimes she had her mother's taste buds.

Focusing on her food she tried to put the stranger out of her mind. As she began to relax the hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

"Can I Help you." she responded calmly noting her quiet admirer had finally come to introduce himself.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to be rude" He started; he had a faint but definitely noticeable accent Raven could not pinpoint then.

"So what did you mean to be" Raven scoffed sarcastically.

"Hahaha" he laughed nervously. "Well I suppose you caught me off guard. I am knew to this area and had not seen anyone quiet like you"

Raven raised an eyebrow "Oh no "he said "I suppose that came out wrong. What I am meaning to say is well I have met many people … and well none of them have caught my attention the way you have Mrs.…" Raven continued to look at him skeptically. "What I mean is … well what I'm trying to say is … I... Well… you" he sighed taking a deep breath seeming to calm his nervousness. Raven thought the whole display quite cute.

"What I am trying to say is you are the most breath taking thing I've seen in a long time Doamna"

Raven gasped blushing how she could not recognize his accent he was Romanian. she spoke "domnisoara" she said softly I am Not…with anyone" he smiled softly "I see well do you mind if I accompany you" For the good nature of spending time with someone as beautiful as you" He smiled radiantly eyes showing signs of hope.

"well …as long as you're not to troublesome it shouldn't be a problem" she smiled lightly still wary.

He quietly took a seat across from her and smiled I'm Emil Sypher, dragul meu"

I'm Raven. Madison, Ma bucur sa te cunosc" _Thank god I studied different languages, especially this one._

**XxxxXxxxx**

Now outside in the warm night air with the moon shining brightly, Raven giggled at something Emil had said. They'd spent a good hour just talking and laughing about everything and nothing in the restaurant before Emil noticed the night approaching and asked her if she wanted to stroll with him. She smiled and agreed. _Why not I mean he seemed to be pretty cool_. She thought. She had learned quickly that they had much in common. Besides liking the gothic look they had the exact same taste in music, colors, foods, pass times…she smiled it was painfully Ironic actually.

She had also learned that he was nowhere near as sweet and easy going with other people as he was when he approached her. He had given dirty looks to people who so much as looked at them funny, in an odd way or approached them. He was sometimes rude to nosy people who asked things like "are you two dating" or "Found another Goth Madison" or flat out gave them a cold shoulder. Raven couldn't say she minded. In fact she was more at peace with knowing he wasn't completely nice to everyone all the time, and rather a jerk for the most part. It was definitely different from what she was used to. He had a bad boy air about him she hadn't noticed before.

"Hey" Raven snapped out of her musing and looked up into dark aqua eyes. She just noticed he was a whole head a shoulders taller than her. Perhaps 6.2ft.

"Can I show you something? I haven't been in this town long actually, me and my little sister Rose just came here… " Rose, that name rung a bell suddenly a girl with the maroon colored hair and big dark blue eyes came to her. The same girl her brother had left with. She smirks. What an Ironic day.

"But I wanna show you something" He smirked leaning up against a large brick building. She had been so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that they were now in a more secluded part of Dullsville. In fact there was only this large very intricate stone and wood house or should she say mansion painted a lovely red and black there were red and black flowers growing wildly everywhere. She could tell they were at least 7 miles from Dullsvilles nosy population of people. There was a big iron gate surrounding the large cozy looking mansion and there were a lot more trees around then she had seen in dullsville. no wonder she wouldn't have seen such a place it was practically hidden from the world. She loved everything about it. It was absolutely beautiful to her.

"Can you climb?" He smirked as he leapt up the side of the buildings structure and to the very top. She followed recklessly behind. By the time she had reached the top she was aw struck by the view. The stars seemed so much brighter from up there and the moon so bright and so seemingly close you could reach out and touch it. Everything was so amazing; she could see smaller animals moving about on the ground and in the trees. "Where?" Raven started breathlessly. "This is my house we're standing on top of. I guess you can say it's something like a vacation home from my home, but I decided to come here with my sis to get away from to many family issues.

"Oh" was all Raven felt like saying. She sat down beside his now sitting form. They sat there for quite a while before Emil got a phone call from his sister saying that she was going to be out a little later spending some time at a friend's house which he agreed to.

Raven suddenly got a wicked Idea since she had an Idea just who her friend was and to whose house they were going to.

"Hey" she called out to Emil. He looked up at her with bright Glowing eyes. "How about we go back to my house and watch some scary movies." She said with suspicious innocence. He looked up at _her hmm Just what is she up to. _"Alright. Lead the way." He called out as he hopped off the building and down to the dirt floor.

**XxxxXxxxx**

When she finally reached her house she un locked the door and kicked it open. "AHAH!" Billy and Rose both jumped and froze. Billy still having a half-eaten granola bar hanging out of his mouth. _What's up with him and those danm things?_ she thought, as they both looked at her like she was crazy. Even Emil was staring at her like she blew a fuse. "Um" Rose's bell like voice started, by then Emil had finally entered the room. "Hey!" he called out to Billy "You're a boy!" was his intelligent response.

"I can explain." Rose started "Raven you soooo did this on purpose. How did you even know I was going to bring her here?" "I was with her brother when she called him explaining were she would be, and I just had a feeling it would be you shed be with and MY house you'd bring her to since it is waaay cooler than mom and dads." Raven smiled triumphantly. Everyone in the room sweat dropped. "Um" Emil started

"Oh. Em this is my brother Billy by the way. So no need to worry he had no pervy intentions towards your sister. I doubt he even kissed a girl before." "Raven." Billy whined "Ooops." She giggled "wait this is your sister Billy?" Rose questioned "you told me she was in a mental hospital cuz, she tried to eat a gerbil alive and had a doll in her closet she talked to at night." Raven turned around and stared Billy down viciously with an evil glare. He got up and ran upstairs and locked the bathroom door. "You have to come back eventually nerd, and when you do hehehehehehehe" Raven mumbled. She quickly snapped her head up and looked at her remaining visitors.

"Brother huh" Emil stated "yup" she nodded "now who wants to watch scary movies with me" she cheered petting Chichi who had now run into her lap.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I just wanted to make a quick announcement. For those of you who haven't noticed, the beginning of my story is quite similar to the story Eternally yours eternally mine well lol hello that's because it is. Ya see I kind of used the beginning of his story kind of like an inspiration of the sorts. ^.^ Sooooooooo... **

**Any props on the beginning of my story should rightfully go to ImmortalLover1390 who was kind enough to let me get away with the usage of their work and not kill me. and I suggest if you haven't read the story you totally should Just started reading it again my self and it AWSOME! Now on with the story!**

**Ch. 4 Us five**

IT had been about five weeks since Raven and Billy had become acquainted with the Sypher siblings and Raven couldn't be more amused. She had already known that Billy had a crush on Emil's little sister Rose, He wasted no opportunity he could use to impress her and Rose wasn't very secretive about her growing emotions towards him either.

When Billy had found out that they were vampires he had taken it in stride, even going so far as to tell them that his sister was a vampire as well who was changed by some psycho vampire that just vanished after doing the deed. Both were really surprised. Rose who had no idea what so ever Raven was a vampire and Emil who had known she was one, was still surprised by the details. After all, it was not normal at all for a vampire to change someone and then abandon them, no not normal at all.

Her and Emil's relationship had grown quickly since their first meeting swell. Now it was common to see either of them walking around each other's homes. Raven had grown accustom to his presence. She enjoyed him being around and would even go so far as to say she loved the way he was and how he seemed to put her at ease with a mere look. Raven sighed, _listen to me, I sound like a love struck puppy. _Shaking her head raven walked through her apartment to the kitchen. Now that she thought about it, where was Emil? She sighed she would have to text him later.

Raven looked around her kitchen. To be honest she had no real idea why she was in here. She was feeling extremely light-headed and fatigued but she knew even though she liked to eat, none of the food she stored in her cupboards or fridge would satisfy this kind of hunger. She needed blood.

Raven groaned. She had not fed in over 3 months. Yeah she knew it was stupid, but she just couldn't drink animal blood. She would get it down for a little while but just throw it back up, and there were no humans in dullsville that wouldn't be noticed if they went missing.

Raven shook her head and went back to her room, maybe she'd sleep the feeling off. But she knew she'd have to do something soon.

**XxxxXxxxx**

She was woken up to someone running their fingers through her hair and massaging her scalp. "Raven."

She heard the deep smooth voice of Emil in her ear. Her eyes snapped open and met the hazy gaze of her friend. Unknown to her, her beautiful deep purple eyes had gained a deep red ring around the pupil. "You're hungry." he stated piercing her with his gaze. "Nah I'm fine. Not really in the mood for food right now." I said in one breath trying to play dumb to the real meaning in his words. I glanced quickly at my batty alarm clock "12:14". I heard him chuckle as he rolled over me now hovering above me. His knees spread apart straddling my waist and our noses almost touching.

"You know that's not what I meant Raven." He taunted dragging my name out. "Why didn't you tell me you haven't been feeding?" He asked looking hurt "look I'm sorry I just… I don't know It complicated I didn't want to stress you with it. There's not many people in Dullsville I can target and my body rejects the animal blood" "Wait so just what the hell have you been doing for the pass years since you were changed?"

"I...I sometimes snag a tourist every now and then when they happen to wander into Dullsville."

"What!? Raven that's crazy! You're practically starving yourself!" He was now up and pacing around her very dark bedroom. "I'll be f…" I started "NO! I don't want to hear that shit Raven! You won't be fine. You could die! No wonder Rose had not sensed your vampire aura. It's fading!"

I stared at him softly. What else could I say I knew he was right? "Raven." He spoke softly "Raven I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just… I care about you. I care about you a lot." He stared at me deeply for a while now kneeling by my bedside. "Drink from me." he finally said "what.. No, no I can't!" breathlessly I chastised him.

"Raven" he groan crawling back onto the bed he began to nuzzle my neck and under my chin. "Raven please. I want you to do this. Please. Please for me." _god he made it hard for me to say no and I was so danm thirsty. _Slowly I crawled closer to him. He pulled me into his lap and leaned his head to the side. Exposing his pale creamy neck to me. I hesitantly leaned down and nuzzled the skin under his ear.

I could feel his jugular pulsing. There, slowly she bit into his neck enjoying the warm sweet and slightly tangy taste. She couldn't help but chuckle his blood reminded her of his personality. He was so sweet and laid back with the ones he cared for but so rude and mean to anyone else. I sighed in relief as the painful knot in my stomach began to ebb away. The haze over my mind began to clear and I could feel my aura growing stronger. After a few more vigorous and greedy suck I let him go, taking deep breaths trying to free my mind from its lustful state. I looked over to Emil. His eyes were glossy and he was blushing heavily

"Rave," he whispered huskily "H..How ya feeling?" he said swallowing thickly his voice shaky and his skin hot. "Much better Emil thank you." He smirked "Anything for you **dragul meu. **I sighed sitting up

"Well I'm not sleepy anymore. So what does Emil want to do?" I couldn't help but giggle at the confused hazed look he gave me.

"How bout we go have some fun he said giving me a crooked smile after shaking off his high "You once told me there was a place called the Coffin Club your friends use to run? I nodded my head "Well since they won't be there to glare and ruin our fun, why don't we give it a shot. I could use a party." he said smirking at me "totally" I said smiling happily. Both got ready to go out

Raven dressed in a small tight black dress that reached her mid-thigh and showed off her voluptuous figure. It had a hood and long sleeves with see through lace along the back down to her lower waist in a "V" shape that showed off the pale skin of her back and a studded garter belt along her left thigh. She wore black round toe lace up stiletto boots and black talon finger rings her hair was parted down the middle and left down in large waves. She wore thick black eyeliner and her signature black lipstick.

Emil, who had kept clothes at Ravens house, was dressed in a short sleeve V-neck muscle shirt with red trip that showed of his well-toned body. Black low ride ripped jeans with studded back and silver belt and red and black retro combat boots. He wore multiple skull and cross necklaces along with black nail polish

"You look amazing." he whispered into my ear "Let's go."

**XxxxXxxxx**

We had been in the coffin club for hours and hadn't gotten tired yet. When we had first come in we had gotten so much attention it was uncomfortable. Men looked at me like a full-blown meal and gave harsh cold stares to Emil but a few harsh remarks there and black eyes here and we were finally having fun. People lightened up and made our night awesome I mad three new friends I knew right off the bat I could trust and got along with.

The first was Ana she had mid neck length orange hair her bangs being longer than the rest of her hair reaching just below her collar bone. She had big doe like light brown eyes and a cute button nose and heart shaped lips much like ravens but slightly thinner. Her body structure was small and petite and she wore Lolita styled clothing. Raven loved her. She was funny happy and light hearted but had a fiery temper much like herself. Raven met her while she was looking around for Emil, at a blood bar where Ana had sat by herself because he friend had left her for her ex _jeez people these days. _They had exchanged numbers and stuck together throughout the night.

The next was Kim or as Raven liked to call him Kimi. He was tall about 6ft and lean but definitely muscular. He had long blonde hair in a messy bun and crazy bangs that were constantly in his eyes. He had multiple piercing on his eyebrow, ears (which he also wore dangling silver teardrop shaped earrings on his lobes) and under his right eye. His eyes were a deep red and his skin was pale. He had an Emo gothic mixed style of dress that suited him well. She had met him when a group of girls had approach Ana and she about them being lesbian. Of course they denied such accusations but when the girls continued harassing them, Kim had showed up and scared them off by making lewd and rude jokes that embarrassed and angered said bitches. Emil even seemed to take to Kim to Ravens relief and joked with him about the girls

And last but not least was Silviu, who was sitting alone at a table. He had midnight black hair with gray highlights. He wore his hair spiked and midnight blue eyes rimed a black ring of eyeliner. Raven knew immediately that he was a romantic Goth by his silk black dress shirt and simple black studs and black nail polish. She had merely approached him and sat down he had smiled at her. She was quiet pleased to find out that starting a conversation with him was easy and he was a sweetheart in her eyes, but she didn't miss the cold hearted demeanor he gave to anyone who rubbed him the wrong way. He had taken to her new found group with ease and was again relieved when Emil was pleasant with him as well. They had all ended up

Exchanging phone numbers and getting to know each other.

To Raven, the night couldn't be more perfect she was in the middle of taking shots with Silviu and Emil while Kimi and Ana cheered when the dance floor started to smoke and a morbid techno song started playing. Raven already hyped from the previous excitement dragged Emil and Kim to dance with her. Ana and Silviu following close behind. Soon what started out as a Hundreds of bodies' fist pumping and head banging, became a floor of grinding gyrating sweaty blurs. For a person like Raven this type of entertainment was just what she needed. Grinding and whining with the four of them including Ana to the boys pleasure. It was Ironic to her actually, this place, The Coffin Club is where her last relationships ended and now where newer, stronger ones began.

**XxxxXxxxx **

3 months later

Raven was currently sitting at the bar in Silviu's kitchen with his dog Casper's head in her lap. Silvy as Raven had also nicknamed him, was in the kitchen making her a BLT It was 1 in the morning but do to her circumstances being up so late wouldn't bother her. They had all decided to crash at Silvy's house since Raven had given up her apartment to let her brother Billy crash with his friends there. Nat, Toma and of course rose where their names and Raven had to admit she really liked them. They definitely knew how to have fun and when all of them hung out, which was often, they all had a party of their own they were almost like one big adopted family in a way and she couldn't help but think how funny it was especially to watch Kimi give Billy girl pointers to help him with Rose. Emil would become enraged and chase both, Kim and Billy around. Destroying her house or whosever house the happened to be in at the time.

Raven was brought out of her thoughts when Silvy handed her a plate with her sandwich on it. Taking his, we made our way back to the den where everybody was. Emil was in the middle of playing video games and arguing over who had lost last and Ana was brushing Kimi's hair until she spotted Silvy and I. "Heeeey! Ana wants some!" Ana whined "Give me a bite Silvy you're so stingy!" She whined. Silvy had rolled his eyes and brought his sandwich closer to chest. Something I had learned was that Ana and Silvy were both really big eaters and often challenged each other, but Silvy was stingier when it came to sharing then Ana was.

"Silviu come on just one bite." "No." "Waaaaaah!" "Raven your Silviu wont share." I raised my eyebrows at that. "Her Silvy? Just what the hell makes him hers?" Emil butts in. Everyone looked at him. "Ooh is somebody jealous that Raven belongs to someone else? But I must say Ana dear, you slightly mistaken it's not Silviu she belongs to it's obviously me. I mean just look at Emil his barbaric ways would never suite Ravens cuddle needs and Silvy's girly sentimentalisms and broody moments would kill her untamed spirits…" he was cut off by powerful strikes to the face from both insulted males. "Ha-ha serves you right! Ana laughed now enjoying Silvy's sandwich he had left unattended. "Heeeey Silvy whined now realizing his folly. "Kitten" he groaned. I rolled my eyes recognizing the nickname they had given me to get back at me for my nicknames for them. He slumped over my shoulder and eyed m sandwich "I'm starving." He whispered into my ear "oh hush." I giggled holding my sandwich up to his face in which he took a huge bite of "yeah hush you're a vampy you can't get hungry." My lovely Ana chimed in. I laughed and winked at her.

Suddenly the throb of a painful migraine shot across my temples I could hear that voice again a deep male murmur in my head but I couldn't make out what it was saying. "Are you ok raven?" I heard Emil say softly. I nodded. My phone began to vibrate. I unlocked it and swiped to the messages. I had and a message from an unknown contact suddenly a sense of dread washed over me. Hesitantly tapping on it I read the message

**You should check on your parents.**

My parents? We hadn't talked in a while they hadn't really excepted the fact that I was no longer human and kicking me out and claiming that I was no longer their child. I hated them to keep it short they left a very bitter taste in my mouth to say the least but they were my parents and I couldn't just rid myself of them. But why wouldn't they be ok. Quickly I threw my shoes on grabbed my phone "Raven!" Ana Called "Raven hold on! I don't know what's going on but I'm coming with you."

I didn't pay much attention to them as I rushed out of the house running at vampire speed to my old childhood home and pushed the door open in hurry to get there

I wish I hadn't been.


End file.
